Code Geass: Lelouch and the Knights of Color, the Story
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: Rating could change if feedback suggests it. In an AU world where Britannia rules not by Knightmare superiority, but a Royal Family with powers beyond that of ordinary humans, a exiled Prince ignites his Rebellion. As he recruits for his war, a Honorary Britannian becomes Area 11's secret weapon, and the past and present collide brutally. Will take PM suggestions for cover image.
1. Chapter 1

Very well, because of major fan feedback, and to see if I can get some writers block unblocking feedback over to the Pokemon side of things, I'm going to be doing a least a few chapters based on the Code Geass: Lelouch and the Knights of Color story. Can't say how far I will get, but let's at least see shall we?

And so we start with the Enhanced Version of the original chapter, now with more content!

...

Ashford Academy knew her as Kallen Stadtfelt, sickly daughter of the Stadtfelt family. She was brilliant, but often missed classes due to her illness and was not particularly lively, excitable, or up to date with modern trends.

There were many things they didn't know about her beyond those traits.

For one, she was actually quite lively, she just showed it more with her real friends.

Her real friends, of course, were her fellow members of a Resistance Cell in Shinjuku Ghetto. No one knew her stepmother was not her actual mother, but that instead her mother was a Japanese woman.

She was a skilled shooter with a wide variety of firearms, and fairly tech savvy. One of her friends, Tamaki, often joked she would make an excellent mecha pilot.

If only though: but the day Britannia developed mecha that Japanese resistance members could steal was the day they left Japan on their own free will, which was to say never.

There were rumors that the other major powers: the E.U and China, were working on such creations, but that was a distant glimmer at best.

A final thing that the people at Ashford Academy might not know about her, was that she loathed all their guts and would quite gladly kill them if she could get away with it.

Imaging scenarios for ensuring that all the spoiled noble brats at this school would not grow up to torment Japan was, in her opinion, far more beneficial than imaging what old fart they would marry to get the most money and influence.

She wouldn't be here, if not for recent events.

...

The Kanji written letter had been sent to them discreetly, through several different deliverymen and at least one pigeon.

A tad paranoid perhaps, but they were dealing with a very, very brutal empire who would use any excuse possible to kill 'Elevens', and a very, very major message.

"If Kyoto sent us a message, it must be pretty big. Why else would they bother with us?" Inoue mused as their leader, Ohgi, read over the letter carefully, with a few guides on his side for reading Kyoto's code and even how to detect invisible ink, not that it seemed to ever be needed.

"Well obviously they realize how utterly badass we are, and are going to have us recommended to the JLF!" Tamaki boasted as Inoue gave him a look that screamed 'no, just no' at the mental image of JLF Tamaki.

"I heard talk that they sent this letter to all the cells near Tokyo. Even the Yamato Alliance got one" Kallen passed on a rumor she had heard as Tamakin looked crestfallen.

"So, we aren't special".

"I'd be more concerned about how big it is that they'd send a message to the Yamatos than the fact that we aren't being assigned to kill Clovis" Inoue reprimanded the fool as Ohgi looked up from the message, the thing decoded, looking like he was just told that he had just been handed a question where the right answer would free Japan from Britannian control, and the wrong one doom it forever.

"Guys, you are not going to believe this"

...

As Kallen suffered through some teacher rattle on about something or the other, probably something about literature, she remembered exactly what they had been told.

Something that in a proper world, no one would ever rightfully believe.

Britannia did not conquer so much of the world because they were superior to the other nations technologically (it wasn't true. Hell, Japan had better technology during the invasion than Britannia did now).

They did not conquer because they had the highest population (That was China).

They did not conquer because they were smarter (The idiots at this academy were proof of that).

No, they conquered the world, by a random, very unlikely, chance.

Shortly after Britannia had been relocated to the Western Hemisphere, having diverted so many troops to defeat Washington's rebellion Napoleon was able to conquer their home island, the Imperial family gave birth to a son, but this was no ordinary son.

To most people, when a child was born with mutated genes, it was nothing spectacular. They might be albino, they might be sterile, they might just die.

But this child...was born special.

He was born, with powers beyond simple human limitations.

Some might even call them superpowers.

Kallen preferred the term 'banes on humanity'. It was far more appropriate.

The heir apparent, and soon after Emperor, being so far beyond regular people in strength, endurance, speed, and intelligence that it was frankly terrifying, quickly set a precedence at the age of 16 by single handily taking the city of New Orleans.

By age 20 he was the only other living member of his family who was not his progeny. They had not died of natural causes. He has also declared himself a god, demanded he be worshiped instead of the Christian God, and decided he could have as many woman as he wanted.

Oh how history might have differed if those 8 assassination attempts had panned out. A few Britannians back then, she'd admit, realized they should not be following a psychopath who declared himself a god.

By his 25th birthday he had taken the rest of former French territory in the Americas, and before the time of his death at age 40 by one of his sons (poison, a rather reoccurring theme in that family, along with god complexes, a lack of morals, and sizeable harems) Britannia controlled all of the New World that was north of the Yucatan Peninsula.

This pattern of brutal conquest, and killing their family members just as brutally, continued until they ruled they completely controlled two continents. Since then, they had been expanding into the Pacific Ocean: Japan merely being their last stop in a game of island hopping, and they seemed to be looking to start expanding into the other continents.

Of course, by looking Kallen of course meant Britannia conquering Indonesia and the Azores. 'I came, I saw, I conquered' was a phrase more than a few Britannian Emperors and Children had engraved on their tombstones after all for a reason.

Having royalty that had superhuman powers did cost them, however, in ways that extended beyond mere human rights violations. Britannia had very tight controls on technological progress, they saw any technology that could upstage the powers of themselves to be blasphemous. Britannia did not have tanks for a reason after all.

Of course, not all Britannians followed this idea after all.

"According to Kyoto, Britannia has been experimenting on Honorary Britannians. It would appear Clovis is interested in creating his own personal army of loyal subordinates with powers, weaker than his own most likely, to overthrow his siblings and father" Ohgi surmised the message plain and simply "They got this info from a Technarchy spy within the Britannian military."

"Technarchy?! Why would those gear heads help Kyoto!?" Tamaki shouted the question on the cells mind.

The Technarchy were a secret organization of Britannians who sought to destroy the Monarchy to allow for unimpeded technological progress. They had cells all over the empire, and were widely believed to be the ones responsible for murdering a number of the Emperors consorts for the last three generations.

They were still imperalists though, and were infamous for abusing Numbers. They were not any more popular in the Ghettos than they were in the Settlement.

"The Technarchy probably is just as horrified as you are of armies of super-powered Britannians. Ever heard of the saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' Tamaki?"

"Yeah, well in my book 'friends' don't turn Elevens into human bombs!"

"I am not saying they are our allies Tamaki, I am saying that we share a common enemy and neither of us want Purebloods able to shoot lasers out of their eyes" Ohgi reprimanded. "Kyoto wants us to be on the lookout for a delivery truck that the Technarchy believes is carrying a successful test case. Even one more Superpowered Person could cost Japan everything, we cannot let that happen."

"Plus" Ohgi said in a bit of an amused tone "What's the chance of this 'Code R' passing through Shinjuku anyway?"

...

Luck was not on their side today, for the information provided to Kyoto by the man known only as the 'Earl of Pudding' turned out to be quite relevant.

Very relevant.

As the specific make, model, and licences specified drove along the edge of the ghetto, that Kallen made the move that caused history to be made that day.

With the last rocket in their scavenged launcher, the only one in their entire cell, she fired at the armored truck.

...

As the bell ended class, Kallen was brought out of her daydream, and noted her notes.

As the book they had been discussing was one she had read before, she did not need as detailed notes as the book loathing Britannians she shared class with.

So, they would notice if they looked over at her, that her notes had a doodle on them instead of basic plot points: a V ish symbol that in of itself sort of resembled a crane.

While it was black in her notes, its color should have been red.

That symbol...

Their symbol.

The symbol of the group that did what many thought was impossible.

The killing of Clovis La Britannia.

...

Clovis La Britannia was a cut from the cloth Royal in many ways. He saw himself as a god, found the going-ons of the 'mortals' around him to be beneath his notice, slept with more woman than Tamaki ever claimed to have in a drunken stupor, and got upset when people didn't bow to him when he went on walks.

He was a bit different in some ways however. For one thing, he occasionally would create paintings that were actually of high quality. If Kallen didn't know their creator was him, and it was a requirement that all art created by his 'divine' hands be clearly shown as such, she would not mind if her father hung such art in his study.

He was different in a second, far less artistic way.

"You rabble should know better than to stick your noses into something you shouldn't".

The fact that Clovis, for the first time to their cell's knowledge, had stepped out into battle personally was a real shock. Clovis was well known for being lazy and seeing even the JLF as beneath his notice, instead sending Gottwald or Bartley to 'deal with them'.

Considering the dog fight between their cell and the Purebloods under Gottwald had been rough on their end: they still had the capsule containing the test subject sure (a strange capsule that looked more like a poison gas container than a place to store a person), but had taken far more losses and had been pushed back quite a ways away from their planned extraction point, that did show that Clovis was quite serious about retrieving his test subject.

"Die!"

Nagata, poor Nagata reacted to the appearance of the most hated man in Japan, by the Japanese, by firing at him with his pistol.

Clovis didn't seem too worried about the bullets though, as a gust of wind formed at his side and sent the bullets right back at him.

Before that, she would have always put the odds for the one most likely to be shot by his own bullets to be Tamaki. It was funny before that moment.

For the second thing that set Clovis apart from the rest of his damn 'family' was his powers.

Clovis controlled the wind, and was said to be one of the four strongest of the Imperial Family's children.

He was their opponent, and he wanted to kill them, and didn't care about collateral damage.

"P...Prince Clovis!" a Pureblood cried out as he was sucked into the maelstrom, torn apart by vicious gale force winds. He was quickly followed by other Purebloods, her fellow cell members, and innocent Japanese citizens.

The giant tornado he had formed around himself that began to tear apart the Ghetto, its inhabitants, themselves, and his own men did prove that.

The wind sent the capsule into the air, nearly dislodging Ohgi from his desperate grip to a well anchored pipe, flying towards Clovis, who created a wall of wind in front of himself to catch the container and gently deposit it before him.

"Well, now that this is back with its owner, I suppose I should deal with you Elevens. The sample in this container is certainly worth more to me than this Ghetto".

The tornado began to expand as more and more of the Ghetto began to be shattered. Kallen was also starting to here screams, cries, and most disturbingly of all, crunches.

"But my Lord, sir, this Tornado, it will kill all your men you sent to retrieve it!" the terrified, and somewhat angry, voice of Gottwald rang out from somewhere behind her (she thought, the wind was making it a bit hard to hear) "That's not even considering the damage to the surrounding parts of the Settlement!"

"Like my favorite bar-ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Or my sister's baker-eeehhhhhhh!"

The purebloods were really starting to be blown away by that tornado. If her life, and the lives of everyone in this ghetto weren't at stake, she might have found it sort of hilarious.

"Their deaths don't bother me at all, so why should I care?" Clovis stated in a completely uncaring tone "You are all expendable..."

Clovis didn't get to finish his speech, due to the orange blur that slammed into him and knocked him off his feet.

The tornado began to break apart with Clovis no longer actively powering it, causing the trapped to fall back to the ground with a hard thump.

The orange blur came into focus as it stopped moving, revealing someone dressed in what appeared to be an orange bodysuit, one that covered most of the body. Sharp yellow lines formed across the suit like lightning marks, reminding Kallen a bit of some of the E.U originating comicbooks Naoto had been a fan of that features superheroes whose powers were great speed. Kallen felt the figure was probably female, based on how the suit fit the body.

Clovis turned on the mysterious orange speedster who had punched him. In fact, he looked rather pissed at the idea of someone hurting him "What are you, and how dare you strike me!"

The figure turned, and Kallen spotted the one part of the girl's body that was not covered by her bodysuit.

It was her face, which was instead covered by a mask featuring a red crane. It sort of resembled something between Naoto's comicbooks and their eye covering masks, and the kind her stepmother would wear to masquerade balls.

"What are you...what the hell are you!?" Clovis demanded of the orange figure, not even looking behind him as Tamaki tried to shoot him. He blew the bullets away, but as he wasn't looking he hit a pureblood instead.

"Why, she's my Knight of Orange, Clovis La Britannia"

The mechanically altered voice spoke from above, as a figure floated down, arms crossed and descending perfectly vertically as if he was trying to be as dramatic as possible.

This figure, male in appearance, was dressed in what appeared to be a metallic suit. His face covered in a black, almost chess like mask with a glass faceplate that she could not see through, the armor seemed to have been forged to resemble a rather dramatic looking cape and dress shirt, sort of like of someone took Britannian fashion statements and made them into one of Naoto's comicbook heroes outfits.

The same symbol that was on the girl's mask was present on the figure's right breastplate.

Out of the figure's feet let loose a stream of blue energy, sort of like what how people would have jetboots work. They were what was keeping this figure in the air, if still descending.

"The Technarchy!" Clovis snarled as the figure responded with an almost amused tone as he set himself about three yards away, and above, Clovis.

"No, I am not of the Technarchy, though I do admit I did get some help from a member of it to get this suit of mine operational. No, I am someone who doesn't exactly fit into any of your little categories, One".

"One?" Clovis stated in an annoyed tone.

"Why yes, One. If you must insist on calling the Japanese Elevens, isn't it proper for me to call you a One, seeing as Area 1 is where Pendragon is located?"

As Clovis, looking furious, began to emit a powerful gust of wind at the figure's direction, the figure didn't seem phased even as jet repulsors began spewing energy from the back of the suit to keep the figure in pace.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I am of the Britannian Royal Family, I am a God! Not some silly man in a tin suit like you! Let me guess, your little friend in orange must be wearing some sort of special shoes or something as part of some desperate attempt to make her seem fast, right?!"

The Knight of Orange, as she had been called, ran out of the way of the wind at a pace that once more made a blur, as the figure raised an arm in Clovis's direction, as part of the suit lifted up and revealed a hidden missile.

"As for me, someone who refuses to play by the rules of Britannia" the man said, as if Clovis had never interrupted him "you may call me Zero"

The missile fired, as the battle that changed the world began.

...

It might have been just the aftermath of witnessing history being made, but Kallen had been feeling paranoid ever since she got back to this damn academy, and not just because someone had made her skirt so damn short.

It felt like someone was...watching her.

It was silly really: the Purebloods had never managed to see her face during that battle, and that Zero (or his knights, the Knight of Orange and the later arriving Knight of Yellow who had flown in, literally, and thrown the ruins of a gas station at Clovis as her little debut) had no reason to look into her identity.

They were clearly on the same side, and she was just a resistance fighter in a minor cell, and if he wanted to make contact with them again, Orange had seen Ohgi's face when she saved him and some civilians from a collapsing building later in the battle between Clovis, Zero, and Yellow.

There was no reason to be paranoid of anything here, except any Britannian boys who thought that skirts were invitations to peek.

"Oh my god Kallen, run!"

And apparently, bees.

Though as she had to play the part of scared little girl and run from a perfectly harmless insect, that feeling she was being watched by someone was stronger than ever.

It was a long, long, long lecture about how Britannians were superior due to breeding even without superhuman abilities, that Kallen felt like she could finally go home for a bit of peace after a painful few days of 'school'.

But it would seem that fate was not going to let her just relax for a while, and it wasn't due to the future second wife brigade surrounding her.

...

"You think that you can spare a minute, I need to talk to you?"

The boy's voice got the attention of all her 'friends', causing them to stop asking her if she wanted to go out for tea and break into astonished whispers.

The boy in question was one she had seen in her class before: a thin, black haired toy of fair height with purple eyes. He spoke in a tone of indifference, but in a way that was oddly...familiar.

Behind him, watching this interaction, was a orange haired girl who seemed to be observing them in interest.

"Um, sure?" she stood up, causing the girls to shout in shock.

What, did they think they were going to go out on a date or something?

"Follow me" the boy told her, turning and leaving the classroom. But the way the boy moved, the way he turned...even how he spoke, was starting to send shocks through her.

It reminded her, of the one called Zero.

The man who killed Clovis.

...

Having followed him into what appeared to be a ball room, that was apparently the home base of the Student Council, she was told she was going to be joining it by the boy with Zero's voice and mannerisms she was becoming more and more suspicious of as time went on, particularly seeing as nothing had been said of the death of Clovis yet.

She had, initially, wanted to refuse, but he had reminded her of school policy that all students must join a club, and that it was either this, or the future wives of Britannia club.

She chose the lesser of two evils, before quickly being set upon for a party by the other members of the club, and some blue haired idiot got her doused in alcohol.

Thus, she was currently in a shower, trying not to smell like a back alley and imaging ways to get back at the blue haired fool.

'This is why I hate Britannians' she thought to herself, when there was a knock at the door.

"It's Lelouch" the quite possibly Zero boy spoke from the other side of the door "I brought you a change of cloths".

Well, this might work.

"You can come in, I've drawn the curtain already"

The door opened, and she felt her silloutte get observed.

"I'm sorry about that, they can get a little crazy sometimes" the boy told her, sounding decently sincere as he dropped some clean cloths on the ground.

"It's okay, no problem with cutting loose sometimes" like she would soon be doing on the blue haired one, in painful ways.

"I brought some of my cloths, I hope that's okay".

No, no it was not. But, she had to get him somehow.

"It's cool" she lied, keeping the conversation going "That was fast, you went all the way to the boy's dorm?"

"No, I actually live here. My sister can't really live in the dorms, so the principal lets us stay here as a favor".

Oh yes, his little sister. The blind, crippled sister. The blind, crippled, adorable little sister.

Wonder what happened to her?

"I see" she mused, before deciding to get this over with. He didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave after all, probably looking at her silhouette or something "Could you hand me that pouch over there" she asked, sticking her hand out.

The boy, as expected, grabbed it and handed it over to her, and she promptly grabbed his wrist firmly.

"You really are a live-wire aren't you?" he joked as she glared his way.

"Were you the one in Shinjuku, the one they call Zero?"

The room was quiet for a few moments, Kallen considering the possibility she just screwed up and would have to orphan the little sister, but he sounded almost amused at his next answer.

"You really do need to work at your acting skills Kallen, anyone with decent acting experience can tell you want to stab someone the moment you get here each morning. Might I suggest keeping your hair spiked like it was in Shinjuku, it suits you far more than your current look and it would probably give people a warning you might try and kill them for breathing."

The voice...he definitely was him.

Zero.

"Yes, I am Zero, the man who killed Clovis La Britannia in heated combat" he continued as if she was not able to reach for a knife and cut his arteries open "Who you see before you is my secret identity, Lelouch Lamperouge, the unassuming Britannian High School Student. As to my associates, well I do believe you have met them already."

Was he implying that Orange and Yellow were other Student Council members? If so, the only other members that looked like them were the orange haired girl, and the blond who had brought food in.

Why were they helping him? Where did they get those powers?

"Why?" She questioned him, planning to get that info later "Why would a Britannian turn against their own people? Are you really not part of the Technarchy?"

"First of all, I personally think the Technarchy is a dumb name" he noted in a conversationalist tone "Second of all, they only seek to overthrow those who restrict the flow of ideas, not the other inherent flaws of Britannia. The Technarchy, the Warriors of God who fight to have Christianity reinstated as the state religion, they all are solutions to only one problem of Brittania. I aim to solve all of the issues at hand".

"Don't answer my question with a monologue" she threatened "Why?"

"Would you like power, like my dear Knights of Orange and Yellow have it?"

That question, used to answer her own question without answering it, caused Kallen to monetarily slack her grip. Thankfully, the boy didn't try to escape her at that point. Either he didn't want to, or he did not think he could overpower a distracted girl's grip.

The rumors about him made both options equally likely.

"I seek to overthrow Britannia, to destroy everything it is that poisons the world. To do that, I need more than just myself and my knights. I need soldiers, Koizuki-san" the use of the honorific caught her off guard, why would a Britannian know what honorific to use, or for that matter the proper time and way to use them? The fact he knew her real last name was something else to think about "Your cell would be a good place for me to start, but I admit I am not a people person, and I am not sure how much better my knights are. A intermediary between my Knights of Color and myself, and the Japanese I plan to recruit, would most certainly be useful".

"So, you see us as merely soldiers in this little game of yours?" Kallen questioned harshly "What, do you plan on overthrowing the Emperor and taking over Britannia to reform it from inside?"

"No, I have no plans to rule, nor do I have any reason not to have an alliance of mutual benefit with the Japanese people. You help me kill the Emperor and his children, and I help Japan regain its freedom. What you do with Japan afterwards is of course totally up to you" Lelouch continued as Kallen narrowed her eyes at him. "Plus, seeing as I already have my knights of Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple, I need Red to complete my little team, I am a completionist that way. So what about it, Knight of Red?"

Knight of Red? Did he name people after their hair colors? If that was the case, then that implied the Knight of Blue and Purple was the blue haired idiot who got her soaked and that nervous girl with the glasses, even if her hair wasn't that purple, though her eyes were sort of that color.

She had no idea who the Knight of Green was, though she assumed it was not his little sister. A unknown party?

"So what happens if I do, for some reason, agree to become your Knight of Red?" Kallen questioned him with a reserved amount of curiosity "What happens then, do I get to visit your little mad scientist lab for some questionable chemical injections or something?"

"No" Zero/Lelouch told her with some amusement "You just have to agree to a contract is all. A simple agreement, a goal we both share. Perhaps, you swearing you will help me drive Britannia out of Japan?"

"Yeah, sure, I swear I will help you drive Britannia out, but I don't see how some contract will..." Kallen was interrupted when she noticed his eyes shift, a symbol much like the one on Orange, and Yellow's now that she remembered a bit, masks appearing in them.

The symbol seemed to leave his eyes, before flying right into her own.

The room turned dark as Kallen lost consciousness.

...

 _Lelouch, if he wanted to, could ace every class not involving running, win every scholastic award available, and quite possibly apply to university already._

 _He just didn't._

 _For one, it was tedious and boring to try too hard. Two, it got in the way of the important things in life such as scheming to destroy Britannia and ensuring Nunally had a nest egg in case he was caught up in something unpleasant. And three, Britannians had died over few college spots and ranks. He was not going to make himself a target for the overachievers._

 _He really didn't even have to try that hard anyway. Most Britannians were, to be blunt, stupid. They believed everything could be solved by hitting it enough times, a concept that only worked with conquering, not ruling or mathematics. He could do no studying at all, and still be high up in the class rankings, even as more students came to Ashford each year as the Area got 'stabilized'._

 _Obviously Clovis had a good PR team if people though the Area with the JLF quite firmly entrenched in it was 'stable'._

 _"Oh hey, I guess you're my lab partner this semester! Nice to meet ya'!"_

 _One such recent arrival was a blue haired boy who had been assigned to his chemistry table. He was a rather friendly chap it would seem, if him extending his hand out to him was any indication._

 _"Rivalz Cardemonde"._

 _It was probably polite to shake his hand, which Lelouch promptly did firmly. At the very least, it would keep him from complaining too much, which would probably get aggravating._

 _"Lelouch Lamperouge"._

 _"Oh, that's the name of that dead prince huh" it wasn't that uncommon to have people name their kids after various princes and princesses in Britannia. His math class last year alone had two Euphemias and a Clovis. It made it easy for him and Nunnally to be rather undetected anyway. Of course, that did curse more than a few unfortunate souls to be named Schneizel for the rest of their lives, seeing as it was considered somewhat taboo to change your name if you were named after the 'children of the Emperor God'. "Well, at least people can spell your name correctly. I mean, half the time people think my name is spelled Rival for pete's sake!"_

 _Oddly placed Z's. The bane of his lab partner it would seem._

 _"Yep, just like the dead prince" Lelouch commented with more irony in his tone than strictly necessary, which the boy did not seem to pick up. Instead, he seemed to be searching his bag for some note taking materials._

 _Well, at the very least this one seemed to be smart enough to be of use in this class. Better than that idiot last year who dropped unstable chemical mixtures on his brand new shoes._

 _"Ah, Papercut!"_

 _At least this one probably would apologize for it._

 _..._

 _Meeting up with Nunnally for lunch was always nice: it was good to judge how her day was going._

 _While it was normally always going well, seeing as she was quite the excellent student, sometimes uniformed fools would insult her and make her feel sad._

 _They would then need to be chastised as soon as possible. It would be more humane from him than if Sayoko was to do so at any rate._

 _Plus, Sayoko made quite excellent sandwiches, which tended to be interrupted if she was busy setting up discrete revenge/karma for a bunch of lower year primadonnas. While the food the Academy provided was itself satisfactory, home cooked food was always better._

 _"Oh, hey there Lelouch!"_

 _Nunnally's angelic head turned towards the loud sound "Lelouch? Who is it? He sounds rather loud."_

 _"That's..."_

 _"Hope you don't mind, but I can't find anywhere else to sit!"_

 _Before Lelouch could explain who it was, one blue haired transfer student plopped himself right next to him._

 _"So, whad'ya think of the food here? Is it better to get the burgers or the hotdogs?" Rivalz eagerly asked in a way that was both somewhat annoying, and bizarrely endearing._

 _The correct answer was C, have a deadly maid make you ham sandwiches. But he didn't get a chance to say this._

 _"It depends, I always found the hotdogs to be a little charred, but the burgers come with a lot of condiments the cooks won't take off if you ask them, and I'm not a fan of mustard at all" Nunnally told the interrupting bluenette sincerely._

 _"I see, well good thing I like everything on mine then!" Rivalz grinned, before he took a better look at the girl across from Lelouch "I'm new here, the name's Rivalz Cardemonde."_

 _"Nunnally Lamperouge"._

 _"Oh, again like that dead princess. Man, your parents must have been really devout or something!" Rivalz ignored the old saying about fool me once and fool me twice, but then he seemed to realize that Nunnally's eyes were closed._

 _And that she was in a wheelchair._

 _Lelouch waited for the obligatory and idiotic questions that tended to follow this revelation. The ones that made his blood boil with fresh rage to have the bastards who killed his mother and crippled Nunnally suffer in ways beyond human imagination._

 _"So, do they alternate between foods each day of the week, or is it always burgers and hot dogs? I personally hope there is a Pizza Tuesday or something"._

 _"It's Pizza Friday actually"._

 _The boy had enough tact not to mention that his sister was blind and in a wheelchair?_

 _Note to self, keep this partner around for a while. He was a rare breed._

 _How rare Rivalz was among the Britannian fish in the sea of fools quickly diminished, however, and not because he managed to be an idiot about his little sister._

 _"Lulu! Hey Lulu!"_

 _It was the fact he was staring all googly eyed at the approaching buxom Ashford heiress, who was dragging behind her a nervous looking girl._

 _Dark hair, flat features, glasses, shyness. A complete opposite of the blond, buxom, and quite not shy Ashford who was dragging her, quite possibly against her will, over to them._

 _Rivalz may be lost in la la land, but he knew trouble when he saw it._

 _The blond's plump down on the side opposite of Rivalz (who was now gazing dreamily across from him, how wonderful) was far more energetic than the girl she had dragged with her._

 _"Where have you been all my life?" Rivalz muttered to himself. Milly heard him and laughed._

 _"Oh, tormenting Lulu here. My name is Milly Ashford. And this is Nina Einstein, she's new here"._

 _The girl gave a weak and quite hello to that._

 _"And you are dragging around a new girl why, exactly?" Lelouch felt like he needed to vouch the question. He probably would regret the answer of course, that was just how things went with Milly._

 _"Because I haven't seen her in ages! Her grandfather and mine are old drinking buddies, we used to see each other a lot back in the day! And now she's here at the academy!"_

 _"I got a scholarship" the girl said for a quiet explanation as Milly grabbed the last half of Sayoko's sandwich from him._

 _Not from Nunnally of course. To do that would be a death sentence..._

"...Lelouch-Sama, she has been placed in the monitoring chamber, and Milly-Sama has already sent an excuse to her stepmother as to her absence".

His ever faithful maid had snapped him out of memory land, having been reminiscing about how he had met Rivalz and Nina two years previously. Back then his plans had been building, but were none the less underdeveloped and still being initiated. The secure financial source he had been working on developing with Rueben Ashford had been looking quite promising, but was still being set up for long term game with short term loss, which made Milly's parents more obnoxious than they normally were.

Now, they had reached the necessary levels to begin in all earnest, the financial effort with Rueben having blossomed into the backbone of his long term plans, including the most difficult of all resources to obtain: Superhumans. Most ironically featuring the annoying friendly and loud transfer student and the girl afraid of her own shadow.

"Excellent Sayoko, you may retire for the evening now" Lelouch noted, turning his swivel chair around from the computer monitor he had been absently looking over prior to her arrival: which displayed a wide variety of interlinked factors he had been looking at again for the answer he had long been searching for.

The identity of the one who murdered his mother and crippled Nunnally.

"Yes Lelouch-Sama" Sayoko bowed, before vanishing. Ironically without any superpowers, as she had refused to take them on every time the idea was raised.

But, Sayoko's super maid talents aside, the great question he had long debated, in and out of his lair underneath Ashford Academy Milly had the annoying of calling the 'Zero Cave', still remained.

 _"Who are you!? What are you!?" Clovis had shouted in the midst of his personal tornado. Zero merely floated at the same level as the Prince, raising or lowering himself to match the Prince's elevation every time he attempted to change it._

 _"I suppose to different people, I would be something different" he answered "The dark savior to the Japanese, the dark menace to the Britannians, and a masked nutcase with a military grade weapon to China and the E.U. But to you, Clovis La Britannia, you could call me an emissary."_

 _"Of what?! Hell!?" Clovis attempted to strike with a sword of solid wind, but Zero had rushed forward and grabbed his hand before he could slice with it. Clovis looked infuriated for daring to be touched without permission, and it only grew when he felt a pinprick of something he had never felt before._

 _A injectionary needle. The sort other nations used to either administer vaccines, or death. Britannia had never accepted their use, both the needle and the vaccine. There was a reason disease was a problem in the Ghettos._

 _Of course, Zero did not just give Clovis his long overdue Chicken Pox vaccine. No, it was something else._

 _A truth serum, created with the chemical reactions of several rare plants that only one person in the world had the ability to obtain in the number, speed, and quality needed for what was to be done here. Thankfully, she was aligned to him._

 _"Clovis La Britannia" Zero questioned, audible only to the two of them through the wind storm "What do you know of the death of Marianne Vi Britannia?"_

 _Clovis's eyes had became slightly dull after the drug was added, but even they could not hide the distaste in his eyes "That commoner whore? Why the Emperor God ever thought she was worth recognizing as an official consort eludes me. Her children acted like a bunch of mortals, and the Li Britannias are hopelessly weakened by her influence. All the better for me to see those two dead when my times comes after all, it leaves me only Schniezel to contend with. Frankly she was beneath my time to even arrange murdered, like I had the Ne Britannia woman. It is the job of any proper child of the Emperor God to kill one of the rival mothers and do it so well the Emperor God cannot prove it, all the more reason Cornelia's failure at such a simple task boggles my mind. No, I didn't kill the bitch, but good riddance none the less. Her children likely wouldn't have even gone beyond mortals in ability, though that brat of hers was unnervingly intelligent. Of course, that didn't help him avoid being murdered by Elevens, mere intelligence can only get one so far."_

 _As Clovis's eyes began to regain their lost luster, he merely looked at Zero in annoyed confusion "And what do those brats matter to you? Are you part of Gottwald's circle who venerate that damn woman? Remind me to kill him when this is over"._

 _Zero just responded with a blade that jotted out of the arm not restraining Clovis._

Clovis was a dead end. All he provided was mixed messages about Cornelia's knowledge of the incident.

The fact that Clovis had confirmed it was quite normal for the mothers of the Imperial Family to be killed by their stepchildren put more suspicion on the face of the only step-sibling near enough his mother to do so, yet the fact she would have had to wait to do so for years seemed off to him. Cornelia was not that good an actor.

It did work with the possibilities of the main theory he had as to why Cornelia had killed his mother, but it was but that, a theory. Actually proving that would require a confrontation, and who knew when that could happen.

The Emperor was far more likely to send one of his throw-away spawn than Cornelia. But with each disposable piece sent his way, the more of the puzzle Lelouch hoped to answer.

Oh, and something about a Gottwald. Maybe he should look into that when he had some free time. But, he had been plotting for a while now, and Shirley would get on his case if he forgot to go to bed again.

It was hard to avoid someone's nagging when they could always find and intercept you with sheer speed alone.

...

"The Terrorist cells, the JLF, the Technarchy, even the Warriors of God, they all know Clovis is dead. One of the four most powerful of the Emperor God's children are dead, and the enemies of Britannia are rising against us" the portly Bartley, who had not been there with Jeremiah Gottwald when Clovis had died and shown himself to be the absolute worst person the former Guard had ever had to deal with.

In fact, the more Jeremiah had to deal with Clovis, the more he missed Empress Marianne. She was common born, but of such grace that the Emperor God had chosen her to bear two of his children.

Those two children, bless their souls, had been so well behaved and kind, and that extended to those two sisters, their half-sisters, Marianne had all but adopted. Oh, if only they were still alive and he was able to have gone with the sisters...

"Cornelia will not be here to replace Clovis for at least a few weeks, or however long it takes to conquer Australia. It could be months for all we know, that place is a death trap! With that freak of nature Zero still roaming around, how are we supposed to hold out that long!?"

Scowling at the portly crybaby next to him, Jeremiah began typing in the password into the high security jail cell he had been searching for.

"We will hold out that long, no we will not just hold out! Thanks to Clovis, we have a perfect trump card until we get our new Viceroy".

As the door began to open, Bartley was greatly alarmed.

"But...but your a pureblood! You hate his kind! And his powers aren't even stable, that Code R did its job a little too well with him. The boy is too powerful, he could become just as powerful as Clovis. The Emperor God will never let him live".

"Stable or not, controllable or not, Britannian or not, I cannot afford to waste any opportunity. I loath Elevens, I loath them for killing the Vi Britannias, but as much as I hate to say it, one of them is our only hope to keep Area 11 in one piece. Plus, if he is only go to be left alive for a time, might as well get some use out of him."

The door was completely open, revealing a cell that seemed darted with random scorch marks, as if fires kept randomly combusting in it.

A teenage boy, a brown haired, green eyed Eleven, was staring at him in shock, not only for entering his cell after having him thrown in it, but also for letting him out of the very same restraint he himself had requested after he had accidentally set the interrogation room on fire after coughing.

"Suzaku Kururugi" Jeremiah stated with a serious tone, lined quite clearly with a harsh undertone of disdain "You are under my direct command until further notice. Area 11 needs you".

...

Now that the revised version is complete for a larger story build, a few things first.

1: The supernatural abilities that have replaced Geass in this story will be explained in more detail overtime. No point in adding more exposition than necessary to a chapter, now is there? That includes the powers possessed by Kallen, C.C, Nunnally, Rivalz, Nina, Cornelia, Euphie, the Emperor, Schniezel, etc, the exact limits of those used by Lelouch, Milly, Shirley, and Suzaku, the exact reasons Shirley, Milly, C.C, Rivalz and Nina are helping Lelouch fight Britannia, so on and so on.

2: As you may have picked up, I might be aiming at having a few different takes on a few concepts. For one thing, you may have noticed a different version of the Ashfords supporting Zero cliche (with Milly actually fighting with Zero as opposed to siding with him, and Rueben and Lelouch having teamed up to create financial support for the both of them to fill the holes left by the Rebellion and Milly's parties, as oppose to ). However, I will be averting some: for example Lelouch will not be given physical training, instead relying on only his Z.E.R.O suit, which will be expanded on later, and Jeremiah, at least in the initial stages of the story, will not be joining Lelouch.

3: I don't plan on bashing Suzaku. The guy is going to be given several chapters focusing on him and he will not be made delusional or at all R2ish. I will say however, that due to changes in the universe a lot of the elements of canon that make Charles less of an asshole are gone, so he may in fact be worse in this universe than he is in canon personality wise. If that bothers you, state it in the reviews and I'll try and find new ways of bettering him. Same goes with the other royals Marianne wasn't around.

4: While I will be taking elements from a number of sources, remember this is an A.U fic. Some aspects of the universe will be changed, in particular I will be ignoring most of Akito, bar the fact the E.U is not paradise. Also note I may spare a few people or kill a few people, for example Odysseus is no longer alive in this universe.

5: Sakuradite exists, but Britannia hasn't harvested it. They don't see any value in it. Others do though.

6: Britannia in this universe has the following Areas: Area 1 is Eastern North America from Florida to the Hudson Bay, Area 2 is the Lousiana Purchase, Area 3 is all Spanish Territories from Mexico north to California, Area 4 is the Northwest of the continent including Alaska, Area 5 is the Caribbean, Area 6 is Central America and northern Spanish S.A, Area 7 is Brazil, Area 8 is Southern South America, Area 9 is Hawaii, Area 10 is the Eastern Pacific small islands, Area 11 is Japan, Area 12 is New Zealand, Area 13 is Greenland and Iceland, Area 14 is the Philippines, Area 15 is New Guinea, Area 16 is Indonesia, Area 17 is the Azores, and Australia is currently 'in the running to become Area 18'. The E.U, China, and the Middle Eastern Federation are the same as in canon geographically.

7: I take suggestions and constructive criticism in the reviews well. Be free to leave them.


	2. Chapter 2

Today's interesting trivia: the Rowling given name for Harry Potter's grandmother is Euphemia. She probably did not have pink hair.

Well, let's go to Chpt. 2

 _Area 11_

While it was not known publicly yet, Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald was now the most powerful man in all of Area 11.

He controlled the actions of the government as temporary viceroy. At his will he could execute 100 prisoners, increase the tax on paper ten fold, or even commission a statue be made of his greatness.

The former would be publicly supported, while the latter two would get people on his case. The nobles would complain about taxing them, while the common folk would dislike their tax money being used to create the grand Statue of Loyalty.

What was he doing with all this new found power, money, and influence you may ask?

"Give me the usual, with a large coffee to go when I leave"

The hunched over Margrave's order was taken by the aged waitress of the Sir Carl Diner, who tilted her head in confusion "What's the occasion hon'? You normally only ask for a small, though come to think of it you've been taking medium coffees ever since that kerfuffle in Shinjuku?"

"I have a long day ahead..." Jeremiah mumbled to himself "I'm going to need the extra jolt, especially today".

"Well I won't keep you waiting then! A triple stack of buttermilks, 3 orange slices, a cup of hot chocolate, and a large coffee to go!"

...

A steaming Styrofoam cup in his cupholder, Jeremiah drove through the Settlement, his mind racing in a million directions.

While he had always had ambitions, ruling was never one of them. He was a soldier, a military commander. And now he was temporarily in charge of an entire area.

Wonderful. Really it was a trap, his leadership.

If he did well, he'd probably be on the shortlist of replacement viceroys. He'd be shanted every which way at the whims of politics, he'd probably even be put in charge of Area 13 or something.

If he screwed up, he'd probably be shot. Really, he was doomed no matter what he did, as there was no such thing as 'acceptable' in Britannia.

You either were made to shine based on your accomplishments like a shining star, or you were made to disappear.

"...And that was The Master. Music every hour on a hour, providing Britannians with 40 minutes of commercial free entertainment, this is FM 98.Q" the radio in his car announced as the music ended. "Brought to you by Ashford Electronical Arts, the World's leader in electronic entertainment. Up next, Previous Notice"

The Ashfords. He hadn't thought of them in ages; both he and the entire Ashford noble family suffered greatly after Marianne's unfortunate end. He had recalled hearing that they managed to regain a sizeable portion of their lost wealth with that new direction of theirs, A.E.A he thought the kids called it.

It was easily one of the Area's most profitable companies, and while there were always those rumors that several of their designs originated from Eleven refugees in the E.U, he wasn't going to look into it.

He rather liked Reuben, and frankly if he started looking into one noble family's possibly shady dealings, he'd have to look at all the noble families possibly shady dealings, and that would be a bit much.

He did wonder where the company was getting it's designs though, Reuben was horrible with technology and his son wasn't anything to write home about, and the less said about that daughter-in-law of his the better.

Perhaps when this Viceroy issue was resolved, he'd see if he could take Reuben out to lunch. Who knows, perhaps he knew something about the Prince and Princess he didn't.

He had been in Area 11 longer than he had, it was a long shot but the Ashfords could know something. He could only hope.

He knew, in his hearts of hearts, that the Prince and Princess were out there somewhere, hopefully alive. Their potential fates plagued him at night: dissection by the Elevens, imprisonment by the Elevens, used as breeding stock for a super-race like the Elevens, held hostage by a evil cabal of Techarchist Britannian pedophiles.

He may loath elevens beyond anything else, but even he realized they couldn't fit in every scenario in his mind (just most of them), and he had encountered darker side of Britannia in his time, even before Clovis tried to show him what it was like to be Area 2 during tornado season. Before he had been sent to Area 11, but after his failure to protect the Empress Marianne, he had redeemed his name (at least in official records) after several years working in the Britannian Special Investigations unit. Dark work, but he liked to think what he learned in that line of duty could help him find the Prince and Princess one day.

Or perhaps he just needed to stop letting Viletta talk him into watching crime dramas with her, and had nothing to do with his past tours of duty. They made his mind go to...uncomfortable places at night, at times darker than what he had seen in special investigations.

It was almost as bad as Kewell's fondness for zombie movies.

...

Speaking of Kewell...

"How hard is it to hit the damn dummy with a giant flamethrower when you are the damn thing, you Eleven!"

He was currently yelling at Kururugi, who was currently in a hastily converted firing range. Jeremiah observed the going ons from a higher level observation level, where he was not alon.

"It's not going well, is it?" Jeremiah muttered darkly as Viletta shook her head.

"I can't say if Kururugi is just dumb, or if the fact Kewell can't even train a dog is the problem." Villetta seemed bothered that she sounded like she was suggesting the problem wasn't 100% the eleven's fault.

The fact she even voiced this suggested that it was probably very likely Kewell was a bad teacher.

Well, it was nothing he wouldn't be able to solve with a little hard work and...

Suddenly the loudspeakers began blaring. Both soldiers, and the two down below, were about to move when they heard the voice.

"Greetings world. I, am Zero".

 _The Zero Cave_

"...Hmm, the damn Russian of Ikebukoro always seems to know something. It's the only way the freak is tolerable..." Lelouch muttered as he walked into the underground lair, several paper written reports in his hand "Wonder if he could get me information on those Kyoto people..."

"Buddy, your talking to yourself again"

Rivalz, yawning from being up as early as he was, wandered into the lair of the beast, sort of speak.

"No..." Lelouch said unconvincingly as he shuffled away a few papers before standing up. It was only then that Rivalz realized he was in a version of his Zero getup, without the armor. It was more or less a suit with a dramatic cape.

It was perfectly fine for anything really, except for dueling super-powered royals to the death. It made a good symbol though.

A helmet to complete the look lay on the desk next to many, many papers, and a steaming coffee mug. Rivalz suspected Sayoko's handiwork there.

"Rivalz, glad to see you" Lelouch properly greeted after his defensive no, handing some papers over to the bluenette as the poor teenager tried and failed to react in time to the action "You're just the guy I need, it's time to go n the offensive!"

"Wait what!?" Rivalz begna to panic.

"The death of Clovis la Britannia has been kept very hush hush. While rumors of his death have reached a few organizations, it is not well circulated yet. It's time to make that very clear, and began to strike at the rotten foundations of Britannia itself!"

Oh great, he was starting to get into 'that' state. The kind where he started making speeches and grandiose poses. Words meant to linger in the listeners ear for days, making you ponder everything said...

"Um, what was that about a rotten foundation? Isn't it supposed to be just a rotten country?" Rivalz felt the need to have the guy translate what he meant to Rivalz-speak, even as he started to get a good idea of what Lelouch wanted him for.

"Britannia is a time bomb Rivalz. In ensuring the Monarchy remains unchallenged, it's technological prowess suffers. It's army has no tanks, it's navy no submarines, it's people no vaccines. I could go on and on about what they are missing, lacking, ignoring from the rest of the world. Outside of it's Royalty, the army is weaker, and it's people less populous. Every time they'd attempted to cross the Bering Sea they have been utterly defeated. Every time they attempted to take Korea they have been thrown back. Every time they attempted to establish a toe hold in Africa they were decimated. Britannia media may be controlled, but the world beyond knows this fact all too well."

As he made this speech, Lelouch had moved, with his helmet under his arm, in front of a green-screen. Knowing Lelouch, it likely had already been set-up with whatever it was he wanted it to project.

"Even among the Royalty, their source of power, only three of the Emperor's children could be considered extremely dangerous to the other nations, and as Euphemia is about as much of a weapon of mass destruction as one of Shirley's stuffed animals, Britannia really only has Cornelia and Schniezel. If one of them was to die in any manner that did not halve the populations of either China or Europe in the process, I would expect a World War to start in mere months. In all honesty, I do not see Britannia lasting to 2030. I act now, because I fully expect I will not be able to get my answers if I wait for much longer".

Rivalz pondered what his friend had just vented, contemplating the facts noted. It made him wonder if Lelouch had any grand plans for avoiding such a conflict's aftereffects, seeing as Rivalz highly doubted his friend would not kill at least one of the aforementioned two Royals. Given Japan's geographical closeness to both E.U Russia and Chinese...China, the island was not going to be ignored.

He was also glad he could at least make sense of it. Sometimes with Lelouch you couldn't understand anything.

"So..." Rivalz read over the notes Lelouch had handed him, which detailed not only what he was going to say after this to the whole world apparently, but also how he was supposed to gesture and pose as he did so (So that's why he was reading those choreography books the last few weeks!), getting off the heavy topic of Britannia's decline "What do you hope to accomplish here buddy, other than pissing off your father?"

"First impressions are everything, my Knight of Blue. Japan, Kyoto, the E.U, China, Britannia: how should they view me? By controlling the world's impression on me, I begin on my own terms, my own tune if you will. I will give me resume, my credentials, my goals, and become the conversation of the world. I plan to shake the world's foundations".

"So...you basically want attention?"

Lelouch's eye twitched, apparently finding Rival's comment funny. Rivalz was quite fond of that little piece of whit, he had been practicing that delivery for a few days now.

Even C.C thought it was 'passably acceptable'.

"I have my vices, now hit it Rivalz!"

Nodding in both compliance and amusement that Lelouch was still a bit rattled from his comment as he placed his helmet on in front of the green screen, Rivalz's eyes flashed, as a red crane like symbol appeared in his eyes. Pressing his hand to the connecting antenna feed, he forced his will upon the technology, beaming the resulting video to several satellites and radio stations simultaneously, which in turn send the broadcasts down and across every part of the world.

Rival Cardemonde, the Knight of Blue. Technopath. No where near as flashy as most powers, but quite good for setting up the stage for the rest to make a grand show of it. (It was also good with vending machines, claw machines, bad elevator music, and ensuring it was always your radio station playing)

The whole world, would see and hear Zero now. He'd probably also set a world record for most viewed broadcast in history, but that wasn't really relevant outside of dinner conversation.

 _The Pacific Ocean_

"Greetings world. I, am Zero".

Over a distant atoll, a pure white castle floated in the sky, with only its top spirals topped in a different color, in it's case royal blue.

Within the castle, suspended only by a single person's will, sat a man, though he would not take being called a mere man that well. Blond and tall, he merely rose an eyebrow as the television before him, which he had stolen years ago along with the castle he now resided in, known as Damocles.

"Zero? As in nothing?" the man pondered why anyone would call themselves. It would be like someone willingly calling themselves a number by choice...

But the number Zero, which was above One, the number designated to the Britannia itself.

Schneizel El Britannia, born 2nd Prince of Britannia, suddenly felt infuriated. This man was annoying clever, in a cheeky sort of way.

He then noticed what was going on behind this masked man: a recording was playing behind him, and it had just reached a surprising climax.

"I am the one who killed Clovis La Britannia in hand-to-hand combat"

 _Southern Coast of Australia_

A pink haired young woman held her hands up to her mouth in shock and horror. Next to her a purple haired older woman looked only annoyed, as oppose to hurt from the news of her brother's death.

Their faces did not change much at the next line.

"I slew him in the midst of a massacre, of both innocent Japanese civilians and his own subjects. He died as he lived, a criminal that brought only suffering and pain to the world in the end"

 _Area 11 Viceroy Palace_

"You could at least acknowledge his artistic talent. He left something of value behind, if only his paintings" Jeremiah Gottwald muttered to himself, still rather furious over Clovis's actions at Shinjuku and elsewhere.

"What was that, Margrave Jeremiah?" Viletta questioned.

"It's nothing Villetta"

"For centuries the Britannians have reigned havoc across the world, brutalizing all in their path. They have gotten away with this only because they possess an unnatural advantage, abilities that the average man himself lacks. I gladly inform the world, that this advantage is no longer exclusive to the spawn of the Empire. I have cracked the code of Superpowers. The secret, is a secret no more!"

 _Pendragon Throne_

"Blasphemous"

 _Top Secret European Military Factory: Romania_

Observing the video feed that was now showing two clearly super powered individuals fighting with Zero against Clovis, a shadowed group of European technicians, mechanics, and scientists were divided. Illuminating them was a tank of a pink liquid ore.

"He's obviously lying. He probably found some bastard children and raised them as weapons" A man with a Russian accent asserted.

"Ya, because we've had so much luck with that" A Dutch man snarky replied "We've been trying that tactic for centuries. We know they exist, and we know the Britannians don't care for them at all, but still they never seem to be obtainable to even our spy networks. No way a masked maniac pulled off in 7 years, he might be telling the truth".

"So, some Eleven managed to create his own brand of superhumans, with science? Seems a little unbelievable" A Portuguese man grunted.

"Our enemy is less developed than the Arabs but are led by bloody Mutants. For Christ sakes, your nation's fleet was turned into giant ice-cubes, I think you can afford to assume weirdness can happen".

"Bite me wanker".

"With their own powers turned against them, I will show Britannia the agony of total defeat"

 _Ruined Building, Shinjuku Ghetto_

"This is my declaration of war, against the Holy Britannian Empire. At its end, it will be either I who falls, or the Empire"

"Man...that guy is serious" Tamaki muttered.

"He did kill Clovis. You kind of can't walk away after killing a Britannian prince" Ohgi mused, all the while wondering why Kallen hadn't called asking for permission to leave school yet.

With that, the transmission ended, leaving every hijacked Radio or Television station across the world in shock, with the Britannian ones wondering if they would be arrested over the incident.

 _2000 A.T.B_

The January day was passing slowly for the newly married Marianne vi Britannia. The beautiful, dark haired young woman had caught the eye of the Emperor God by random chance on the streets of Montreal, who had proceeded to, to much contention in the inner circles of Britannia, take her as a wife.

It was a great honor to be chosen as such...at least that was what her parents said.

More likely it was because the Lamperogue family had a number of children who needed to go to college who would get substantial scholarships and heightened interest for being connected to the royal family through her, and her talents did not lay in the academic fields like theirs did.

Skating did not get you into college. Not that she got much skating done here.

Absently rubbing below her abdomen in soreness after a late night 'visit' from the Emperor God, Marianne really did wonder how much of an honor it truly was.

Pendragon, the remote desert dwelling of the Emperor God, far removed from nearby 'lowly mortals', and filthy congressmen, and even farther removed from anyone who she could really talk to.

The commoner wife wasn't popular with her fellow wives, nor their children, nor the nobles (Though she hadn't really talked to many yet, so perhaps there were a few she could befriend she just hadn't met yet). She would be alone, at least until she had a child.

Which, given the rate of the Emperor God's 'descents' to her, she highly doubted would be long. But that in of itself had it's own problems...

 _Knock Knock_

Someone was knocking at her door. How odd, she didn't exactly get visitors who would knock.

Well, it would be rude to not open the door, and what else was she to do? Attempting to play solitaire just made her feel even more lonely.

Walking up to the door that probably cost more than her family's entire house, Marianne opened it to reveal a young girl.

She was about 10 or so, purple haired and with the eyes of the Emperor. She was dressed rather nicely, in a set of shirt and pants that resembled more a Scottish Kilt than a princess dress, with a white undershirt, but that wasn't the most noticeable thing about her.

No, it was the fact she had a blank face when it came to expression and emotion. Not in a 'I am a corrupt politician who doesn't care for anyone who isn't nobility' kind of way, but as if she didn't have any at all.

"Hello, my name is Cornelia Li Britannia" the girl introduced herself in a tone bereft of emotion "I've been assigned to you by the Emperor God".

She had heard rumors of this. Apparently the Emperor Gods would assign their consorts one of their stepchildren, officially as bodyguards and companions, a way to bridge together two branch families.

Yada yada, a whole bunch of sweet stuff that was not something that would actually be done.

Unofficially, it was a test for the both of them. Unspoken by either, the Emperor Gods present and past expected either the Consort to kill the stepchild, or the stepchild the Consort, and do it in a way he could not prove that it was intentional. It was part 'survival of the fittest', and part 'why the hell not, it amuses me'.

What was more emphasized depended on the Emperor God.

Marianne noted the emotionless girl who had been sent to her with the unspoken expectation she'd kill or be killed by her for a few moments, before formulating a response.

"Oh I see. Well then, come in come in" Marianne said kindly "Really, it's too cold outside for you to have walked all the way here all by yourself! Come, I'll make ourselves some Hot Chocolate and warm you right up?"

"Hot, Chocolate?" the girl didn't seem to know what that was, but followed Marianne inside anyway.

...

 **Well, the chapter is done, but I have some stuff in addition**

 **Time for some more author add ons.**

The European Union member states, as oppose to 'administered territories'. The E.U, controlling Europe, Africa, and what we would call Russia, has the following member states, which differ somewhat from real life versions of themselves

France (Border with Germany is on the Rhine River, includes Andorra and Sardinia, controls Spain norther Mediterranean coast)

Austria (Territory includes the former Czechoslovakia, Bosnia and Herz, and Slovenia)

Germany (Territory includes western Poland and historical East Prussia)

Netherlands (includes Belgium)

Hungary (Territory includes Southwestern Ukraine to Dnester river and Northern Serbia)

Romania (Territory includes Moldavia and coastal Ukraine to Dneiper)

Poland (Territory includes Northwestern Ukraine and Western Belarus)

Italy (Territory includes residual micro-nations like Vatican City and San Mariano)

Bulgaria (Territory includes Southern Serbia and Macedonia)

Albania (Territory includes Kosovo and Montenegro)

Greece

Turkey (Territory includes Georgia, Cyprus, Lebanon, Israel/Palestine, Russian Caucasus regions and Crimea)

Catalonia

Spain (Including Gibraltar)

Portugal

Wales

Scotland

Ireland (including Northern Ireland)

England

Norway (Including bit of Murmansk Oblast)

Sweden

Denmark

Finland (including Russian Baltic Coast and Kola Peninsula)

Estonia (Includes Russian Territory)

Latvia (Includes Russian and Belorussian territory)

Lithuania (Includes Belorussian territory)

Armenia

Dagestan

Chechnya

Kurdistan (Iraq and Syrian bits)

Morocco

Egypt (Coast, Nile, and Sinai regions only)

Tunisia

Algeria (coastal regions only)

Ethiopia (Includes Eritrea, Somalia, and Djibouti)

South Africa (Swaziland and Lesotho included)

...

Everything else is an administered territory and is treated better than Numbers, but not as equals.

Basically all of Not-Russian Europe (Napoleon in this timeline really didn't like Russia and the modern E.U sees it as a massive frontier with resources to be kept out of Britannian and Chinese hands) and British (they became full member states later, bar Ireland who joined at the start) formed it, with territories gaining full membership to the E.U over time and a lot of political debating. The African nations that are part of the E.U fully, and not as administered territories, came in later after some time of colony or protectorate status, Ethiopia being the only one who wasn't ever occupied, they resisted a E.U so well they managed to impress the E.U so much they were offered full membership after the war. Caucasus and nearby nations like Armenia, Chechnya, and Kurdistan are the newest full members of the E.U.

E.U and China have a complicated relationship: basically they dislike each other, but Britannian aggression keep this low-key. Would probably go to war for influence if Britannia went away. The Middle Eastern Federation, controlling Southern Iraq, Iran, Jordan, and the Arabian Peninsula act as a buffer state between Europe and China).

The E.U is currently not at war with Britannia following loss of Azore Islands. This will change, everyone knows it. It's just a question of who breaks the peace first.


End file.
